


Winter Joy

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry waits all year round for the snow to arrive ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Joy

 

**Title** : _**Winter Joy.**_

**Rating** : G

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** **([IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/) [LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/), [DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/) )** prompt challenge 401: Let It Snow

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _ **:**_ Harry waits all year round for the snow to arrive ...

_******A/N:** Now you can download this story on PDF format at [rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=290&key=PEKELEKEa8e712883a4e22c621174028fcf8413f)** ** _

_**** _

_**Winter Joy** _ _**.** _

Harry grins with relief as soon as the first snowflake alights on his nose:  
“Finally! I feared Merlin wouldn't let it snow this year...”

Severus shudders unhappily beside him:  
“I can't understand why you enjoy snow so much. I absolutely despise it. I get so cold that my Warming Charms stop working.”

Harry kisses his cheek reverently and Apparates then back home:  
“That's why I love it, Severus. You only ever snuggle close to me and fall asleep in my lap when it's snowing outside.”

“Harry, I'm sorr...”

“Ssshhh. Don't spoil it, sweetheart, please. I love pampering you like this...”  
  



End file.
